Cambiando el futuro
by Mitsuki Sakamaki
Summary: Los futuros padres ya conocen la historia de su hijo.¿Qué harán para cambiar esa vida manchada por la tragedia y la desesperación? Entrad y comprobad lo mucho que puede cambiar una historia con la suficiente determinación para hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

**Cambiando el futuro capítulo 1:**

El silencio en la sala en esa ocasión era mayoritariamente reflexivo, ya habían acabado de leer los siete libros y alguno no salía de su estupefacción ante la impresionante cantidad de información desconocida hasta ese momento que tenían sobre el gran y temido lord oscuro.

Con todo lo que sabían tenían todas las posibilidades derrotar al terror del mundo mágico, pero casi todos intentaban ser precavidos y pensar diferentes planes para que no les tomasen con la guardia baja. Regulus había sido llamado para leer el sexto y el séptimo libro y se sorprendió cuando leyó que el señor oscuro le confiaría un fragmento de su alma y que él le traicionaría.

Él nunca había estado realmente interesado en seguir a ese mago oscuro, pero tampoco quería ser una vergüenza para sus padres como lo había sido su hermano mayor, aunque ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía, tampoco dudaría en cambiarlo, aunque el señor oscuro le fuera a matar y el fuera un Slytherin tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todos los ideales que perseguía el mago tenebroso.

El tiempo retomó su ritmo y los días pasaban mientras que la gente solía murmurando en los pasillos sobre todo lo que habían leído. Los profesores pertenecientes a a Orden del fénix realizaron algunas reuniones decidiendo cómo deberían actuar acompañados por los Weasley, quienes decidieron seguir los planes de Dumbledore, aunque algo reticentes al ver que Dumbledore en realidad pensaba que la participación de Harry Potter iba a ser indispensable en el futuro, él creía que de verdad había que permitir que él se convirtiera en un horrocrux viendo que él sería capaz de sobrevivir.

Lily y James al escuchar los planes del director se negaron en rotundo. Ellos desde el principio habían decidido que esa vez ellos cuidarían de Harry para que no volviera a vivir nada tan duro como lo que había tocado en la otra línea de tiempo y eso incluía evitar esa desastrosa conexión con Lord Voldemort.

De esa forma Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Alice y Frank decidieron que lucharían por su cuenta para propiciar la caída del señor oscuro, puesto que ninguno quería arriesgar a sus futuros hijos, sobrinos y ahijados respectivamente.

Después de leer Narcissa y Lucius decidieron actuar como espías sin pertenecer a la orden viendo que si se aliaban con el bando de la luz su hijo estaría a salvo al igual que ellos mismos. Lucius había sido educado por su padre, Abrax Malfoy, para ser un leal siervo del señor oscuro, pero él no quería acabar encarcelado o cualquier destino peor sabiendo que la derrota iba a ser aplastante, aunque tampoco le hacía feliz tener que acercarse a traidores a la sangre y a amantes de los muggles.

Pasaron unos cuantos años en los que las batallas con Voldemort se hacían cada vez más intensas y sangrientas, pero sabiendo la localización de algunos horrocruxes consiguieron eliminar la tiara y el relicario gracias al fuego maldito sabiendo que esa era la única manera que podían manejar.

Ninguno sabía pársel y aunque lo supieran nadie iba a arriesgarse a adentrarse a la cámara de los secretos para intentar destruir al basilisco. Si conseguían eliminar los horrocruxes restantes nadie más sería capaz de abrir la cámara y despertar a la monstruosa serpiente, puesto que si Harry no llegaba a ser un horrocrux no sería capaz de hablar pársel.

Regulus se había conseguido librar de la muerte porque había hablado seriamente con Sirius y los dos se habían reconciliado decidiendo huir juntos a una de las residencias de los Black que les pertenecía y nadie podría entrar por las oscuras barreras que se regían en la mansión, solo podían entrar la gente que tuviera la autorización de Sirius o Regulus.

Mientras tanto Remus se había encargado de viajar por todo el mundo para conseguir que las mandas se unieran para luchar contra Voldemort. Él no quería que por sus temores y complejos pudieran morir más personas y decidió aprovechar aquel odiado problema para conseguir una ventaja sobre los magos oscuros.

James, Sirius y Frank estudiaban para convertirse en aurores, aunque los entrenamientos resultaran agotadores ellos querían ser parte de la guerra sin perder la vida o volverse meros cascarones vacíos como había pasado en el otro tiempo.

Alice hacía prácticas como medimaga en San Mungo puesto que quería poder ayudar también, pero no se veía realmente capacitada para ser tan activa, quería ayudar cuidando a otros como ella sabía hacerlo. Lily también había decidido alejarse de las primeras filas y convertirse en una inefable para poder investigar más con la magia y experimentar.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y Neville y Harry ya habían nacido y la profecía había sido formulada a pesar de lo mucho que lo habían intentado evitar. Los merodeadores se habían apartado lentamente de Peter intentando que este no se diera cuenta del repentino cambio hasta que finalmente dejaron de hablar con él para asegurarse de que no supiera nada de lo que sucediera.

Los Potter habían decidido evitar vivir en el valle de Godric y se habían mudado en cuanto se casaron a la mansión principal de los Potter, la cual se encontraba en Hogsmade resguardada por abundantes y muy complejos hechizos de protección que la hacían casi impenetrable, pero para hacerla más segura hicieron a Sirius el guardián del hechizo fidelius mientras que Remus lanzaba el hechizo para asegurarse que solo ellos pudieran ir y que Dumbledore no intentara hacer nada.

Los Longbottom hicieron lo mismo para asegurar su seguridad, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos con cualquiera de sus movimientos, ellos pusieron a James como guardián siendo Sirius quien esa vez lanzó el hechizo.

Por otra parte Severus había hablado con Lily para aclarar todo viendo que ella sabía lo que sentía. Ella le había agradecido que tuviera esos sentimientos por ella y que fuera capaz de arriesgarse tanto por ella, pero su corazón le pertenecía a James y eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

Severus se decepcionó bastante al ver que aunque lo hubiese intentado nunca había tenido una oportunidad real con Lily y decidió no trabajar ni para el señor oscuro ni para Dumbledore viendo que ambos le iban a manipular sin tener en cuenta realmente sus sentimientos y no dudarían en deshacerse de él cuando no les resultara útil.

Aun así decidió aceptar la oferta de profesor de pociones porque se había especializado en esa materia haciendo una maestría y al apenas tener experiencia no querían comprar sus pociones en el mercado sin saber si resultarían eficientes o no.

Habló con el director para dejarle claro que él no pensaba posicionarse en ningún bando, aunque este no dejaba de insistir cada cierto tiempo sin rendirse al ver que siempre obtenía una respuesta negativa a sus propuestas.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que, aunque gracias al libro había conseguido mermar considerablemente la fuerza de Voldemort, ahora tenía menos aliados a su favor y por muchos que intentase concienciar al resto del mundo mágico los libros habían desaparecido tan rápido como habían cerrado el último. No había ninguna prueba de lo que él decía fuera verdad, nadie iba a escuchar a unos jóvenes magos además era de locos creer que algo podría aparecerse en Hogwarts cuando era "imposible".

-¡James!- exclamó Lily mirando el periódico mientras que tenía apoyado en su pecho a Harry con una tensa sonrisa mientras que este dormía con un mechón de su pelo enganchado entre sus dedos.

Desde que había leído sobre su existencia había amado al pequeño, pero ver a ese pequeño bulto con un pelo negro tan revoltoso como el de James y sus dulces y vivos ojos tan verdes como los suyos propios hacía que sintiera que todo valía la pena, porque su pequeño niño ahora estaba con ella y con su amado James, eran una verdadera familia.

-¿Pasa algo Ly?-preguntó James entrando raudamente al cuarto de estar, pintado de tonos rojos y dorados, en el que se encontraba su mujer y su hijo. Él siempre estaba alerta, esperando poder proteger a sus dos grandes tesoros y al ver el rostro serio de Lily mientras cargaba la figura durmiente de su pequeño aventurero supo que tenía que ser algo grave.- ¿Alguna nueva noticia?- preguntó acercándose al ver que tenía el periódico sobre una mesa cercana al sofá de dos plazas en el que se encontraba sentada.

-Mira esto.- dijo señalando la portada. James se acercó más y tomó el papel entre sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al leer el encabezado.

-Nuevo ataque mortífago en el valle de Godric.-James parpadeó impresionado y dejó el periódico en la mesa mirando a Lily incrédulo.- ¿Por qué han atacado la residencia si se supone que nadie le ha dicho la profecía a Voldemort?- preguntó James preocupado porque ese monstruo intentase matar nuevamente a su hijo cuando se suponía que eso no tenía que pasar en este tiempo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Estoy segura de que Severus no ha sido. Él no ha tomado la marca y le conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se quiere arriesgar.-dijo Lily con seriedad acariciando el rostro de Harry intentando tranquilizarse.- Nadie ha buscado aquí porque solo nosotros lo sabemos, pero parece que algo ha cambiado y Voldemort nuevamente ha escuchado parte de la profecía.-James se acercó y abrazó a su mujer e hijo, en esos momentos necesitaba sentir que estaban con ellos, que no iban a sufrir ningún daño.

-Estaremos bien, solo tenemos que ir con precaución.-murmuró James intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que tranquilizar a Lily. Conocía a su mujer mejor que nadie y sabía lo fuerte y valiente que era, sabía que con facilidad ella pensaría en algo, pero no quería eso, quería poder proteger a su familia y amigos.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido?- preguntó Lily algo temerosa por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-No tengo ni idea, pero estaremos seguros aquí.- James estaba seguro de ello, lo malo sería cuando salieran, fuera de su hogar no tenían la misma protección que les brindaban las barreras, tenía que hablar con Sirius, Frank y Remus por si ellos habían escuchado o notado algo raro.

-¿No te parece extraño?- preguntó Lily repentinamente haciendo que James la mirase sin tener ni idea de lo que sucedía.- Se suponía que Voldemort atacaría la casa cuando Harry tuviera un año el día de Halloween, pero esta vez Harry todavía no ha cumplido un año. ¿Cómo crees que se ha enterado tan repentinamente?- Lily no entendía por qué esos cambios en la historia, ¿sería porque ellos la conocían y al intentar cambiarla alteraron ciertas partes? Esa era una opción a tener en cuenta, pero tenía demasiado que pensar y también quería la opinión de James.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó James creyendo entender que Lily insinuaba que alguien que sabía la verdad había informado al propio Voldemort, ¡pero eso no era posible! ¿Quién diría una cosa así cuando todos querían acabar con Voldemort?

-Está claro que Voldemort ha conseguido algún espía entre los que estábamos en el gran comedor cuando leímos los libros. No estoy segura de quién o quiénes podrían ser los espías, pero si se tratase de los Malfoy el mundo mágico estaría en problemas. No sabemos si podrían haberle dicho que conocemos la existencia de todos sus horrocruxes y que pensamos destruirlos, si ese fuera el caso perderíamos todas las ventajas que tenemos.-Lily sabía que Voldemort estaría más que enfurecido con la pérdida de dos de ellos, pero hasta ese momento él no podía saber si conocían el resto o no, seguramente pensaría en mantenerlos seguros, esperaba que no cambiase de parecer.

Además también existía el peligro de que se enterase de la existencia de las reliquias de la muerte y Voldemort intentara conseguirlas para convertirse en el amo de la muerte, eso sería nefasto. James estaba casi completamente convencido de que los Malfoy habían abierto la boca, sin embargo Lily no estaba segura, aunque ellos eran los más sospechosos de los que estuvieron presentes.

-Esos malditos Malfoy.-gruñó James despeinándose el pelo con ansiedad, aunque ya tenía los mechones desperdigados en todas las direcciones. En esos instantes de la chimenea salió unas llamaradas verdes típicas de la red flú. Lily reguardó a Harry, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, mientras que con una mano sostenía su varita y James se colocó delante de los dos en una postura defensiva.

La historia parecía repetirse, y aunque solo sus amigos de mayor confianza sabían la localización tenían que ser precavidos viendo que Voldemort había comenzado a atentar contra ellos antes de lo previsto. Toda la tensión se desvaneció al ver a Sirius saliendo de la chimenea con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A qué viene ese saludo tan tosco?- preguntó Sirius caminando como si esa fuera su casa, aunque en realidad era como una segunda casa para él, así que era normal esas confianzas.- ¡Y yo que venía a saludar a mi adorado ahijado!- exclamó intentando que su tono sonase desdichado y dolorido. James y Lily se miraron mientras que bajaban las varitas a la vez sintiéndose aliviados de que solo fuera canuto.

-Sirius te tengo dicho que no vengas tan repentinamente. Tendrías que avisarnos con un poco de antelación para no asustarnos.-dijo Lily sentándose en el sofá sintiendo como si corazón hubiera estado a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-¿Por qué tenéis esas caras tan largas?- inquirió Sirius viendo lo extenuados que se veían sus amigos. ¿Había pasado algo que él no sabía? Parecía ser grave, pero el pequeño Harry se encontraba bien, así que no entendía el por qué de esas reacciones tan exageradas.

-Voldemort ha atacado el valle de Godric. La marca tenebrosa estaba sobre el pueblo.-le explicó James sentándose junto a su mujer mientras que Sirius lentamente deshacía su mueca burlona y se sentaba en un sillón individual mirándoles con seriedad.- Creemos que puede haber un infiltrado entre las tropas de Voldemort, probablemente los Malfoy.- resumió James la conversación con Lily para escuchar la opinión de Sirius.

-No sería de extrañar de esos prepotentes fanáticos sangre pura.- aunque Sirius había aceptado su legado como mago de una antigua familia sangre pura oscura eso no significaba que se hubiera hecho cercano a gente tan repelente o que de repente siguiera sus mismo ideales.- Ayer lunático contactó conmigo.-dijo Sirius recordando el motivo de su visita, también pensó que sería algo bueno para distraer a sus amigos y que no se preocupasen tanto, aunque el panorama no era muy esperanzador.

-¿Alguna noticia importante?- preguntó Lily esperando que no fuera nada negativo, estaban trabajando muy duro para cambiar todo lo que había ido mal en la otra línea, pero era muy trabajoso.

-Lunático ha conseguido que su manada sea la representante del primer consejo de criaturas mágicas y magos.-James abrazó a su Lily y a su hijo entusiasmado. Habían decidido crear ese consejo para que las criaturas mágicas tuvieran una representación y consiguieran unos derechos a cambio de que decidieran apoyarles en la guerra, pero no se había celebrado la primera reunión.-Él será el representante de los hombres lobo y ahora falta algún representante de los magos, por eso creí que cornamenta y yo seríamos los más apropiados.- Sirius sonrió ladeadamente y cuando vio los ojos entrecerrados de Lily se arrepintió.- No es que dude de ti ni nada por el estilo, es solo que todos los representantes preferirían que magos con un linaje antiguo asistieran, solo es eso.- dijo negando con sus manos ansiosamente sin querer que la pelirroja le hechizase o le matase o algo por el estilo.

-Jajajajaja.- empezó a reírse James por la cara de terror que estaba poniendo, pero empezó a sentir escalofríos y a reírse tensamente cuando notó que Lily le apretaba el brazo con fuerza. ¡La había jodido al reírse! Debería haberse quedado calladito mientras canuto sufría.-Ejem, ejem.- aclaró su garganta viendo la sonrisa triunfante de Sirius, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡James!¡Sirius!- Lily se abstuvo de gritar porque su pequeño bebé estaba durmiendo y no le quería molestar.- ¡Más os vale tomaros esto con seriedad! ¡Estamos hablando de la seguridad de vuestro hijo y ahijado y la del mundo entero! No es momento de risas tontas.-Lily sentía que iba a arder, esos dos por mucho que a veces se controlasen seguían siendo unos niños por dentro.

-Lo siento Ly.- James intentó no sudar frío, podría jurar que el pelo de su mujer le estaba pinchando la espalda con saña, pero tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas.-¿Entonces está todo listo?- preguntó intentando centrarse.

-La reunión será en unas horas, pero deberíamos irnos un poco antes para encontrarnos con Remus y que nos lo explique mejor.- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie. Acababa de llegar de hacer su turno de vigilancia en el ministerio y estaba agotado, pero sabía que ese encuentro era crucial.-Tenemos que ir a Francia, han decidido que allí sería más seguro.- James se puso en pie expectante. Si negociaban todo en buenos términos podrían llegar a destruir a Voldemort sin apenas bajas.

-Vámonos entonces.-dijo James colocándose sus gafas mientras que Sirius se reía por lo bajo.

-Espera.- dijo Lily tomando la mano de James con preocupación y amor. No le gustaba cuando se separaban y menos sabiendo que iría a un lugar lleno de criaturas mágicas cuando todavía no habían llegado a acuerdo alguno.- Llévate el espejo para que podamos contactar.- pidió con más ternura mientras que James se giraba para mirarla sonriente.

-No te preocupes Ly. No me pasará nada, nunca os abandonaría.- dijo besándola cariñosamente antes de separarse de ella y acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.- Ya nos amos.- dijo en un susurro volviendo a acompañar a Sirius hasta la chimenea.

Lily vio partir a los dos y suspiró preocupada. Después de convivir tanto tiempo con todos ellos se habían convertido en parte de su familia y no podía evitar pensar en lo solitario y tiste que sería todo si ellos no estuvieran, aunque Sirius y James a veces la hartasen con sus tonterías en realidad se divertía asustándoles.

Lily dejó a su pequeño en la habitación que habían decorado para él, en la que tenía un montón de juguetes que James le había comprado encaprichándose cuando había salido por el callejón Diagon o de los que compraban sus amigos.

Todos habían recibido muy bien a Harry y él de verdad era un niño muy calmado, apenas lloraba durante el día y solía dejarla dormir por la noche, aunque sin duda sus hermosos ojos verdes tan inteligentes para su edad era lo más cautivante de él.

Lily se quedó observando a su hijo absorta deseando que todo fuera bien, no se veía capaz de renunciar a criar a su hijo cuando le había querido por tanto tiempo ahora le amaba más que a nada, se le hacía imposible solo el imaginárselo.

Mientras tanto Sirius y James habían viajado hasta llegar a una pequeña casa rústica en una zona montañosa de Francia. Se suponía que allí se había alojado Remus con dos acompañantes de su manada como guardaespaldas.

Cuando salieron de la chimenea vieron que era algo espaciosa y no tenía ningún fallo estructural como paredes inestables o un tejado mal construido. Ambos se alegraron al ver que al final lunático había decidido aceptar el dinero que le habían prestado. Sirius y James se alegraban de que su amigo entendiera que lo hacían por aprecio y no por caridad.

-Canuto, cornamenta, me alegro de veros.- Sirius y James vieron que Remus se encontraba con un aspecto más saludable que nunca. Llevaba ropas cómodas para moverse y una pequeña capa. A los dos todavía les asombraba lo mucho que había cambiado desde que aceptó su instinto animal, se veía más joven, más relajado y feliz.- Habéis llegado temprano.- dijo saludándolos a los dos con fuertes abrazos.

-Hace casi tres meses que no nos vemos lunático.- dijo James realmente feliz abrazando a su vez a Remus mientras que Sirius los miraba sonriente, sin burla en esa ocasión, solo alegría.- ¿La vida en manda es satisfactoria ehh?- preguntó codeándole cuando se separaron.

-No puedo quejarme. Es cierto que hay muchas cosas que mejorar, pero tener a gente de tu misma condición sabiendo que no les expones a ningún peligro hace que sea más fácil convivir con tu "yo animal".- explicó sin ninguna muestra de tensión en su rostro o en su postura.

-No sabía que nuestro lunático tenía un lado tan salvaje.- dijo Sirius bromeando con unas risas que parecían más bien aullidos.

-Muy gracioso canuto, muy gracioso.-respondió lunático son su típico temple serio, después de todo habría cosas que nunca cambiarían y eso hacía que los tres siguieran sintiéndose tan unidos como el principio.- ¿Has probado a hacerte bufón en vez de auror? Tal vez te iría mejor.- contestó algo cínicamente con esa oscura parte de su personalidad que salía de vez en cuando.-Antes de que digas nada más os explicaré un poco sobre los participantes de la reunión de hoy.- interrumpió rodando los ojos al ver a Sirius exaltado.-Hay un solo representante de los elfos. Eru, él es el más poderoso de ellos, tiene el poder de ver todas las líneas temporales. Su pelo es blanco, tiene la piel muy pálida y los ojos azules claros, suele vestir de blanco y dorado, luego están algunos elfos domésticos, entre ellos Dobby.- Sirius y James se alegraron al enterarse de que Dobby había conseguido liberarse de alguna forma de los Malfoy.-Tres representantes por parte de los goblins y las más peligrosas.-Sirius y James temieron al escuchar el macabro tono de Remus.- Son hermanas mellizas. Ambas son las gobernantes de los vampiros y son realmente unas titanes.-¿Sería para tanto? Se preguntaban Sirius y James, aunque Remus no era de los que exagerase.- Alaxia tiene el poder de controlar a todo ser viviente con su mente, puede hacer que sientas, veas, hagas o pienses lo que ella desee, además de controlar las propiedades de la sangre. Tiene el pelo morado liso hasta la mitad de las piernas, aunque el flequillo casi le tapa el ojo derecho, el cual es dorado rojizo, el izquierdo es rojo. Anastasia tiene el poder de controlar cualquier aspecto de la naturaleza y como su hermana la sangre. Tiene el pelo negro con mechas doradas y lilas hasta el culo, sus ojos son dorados y rojos cerca del iris. Juntas son imparables.-Sirius y James nunca habían escuchado a Remus hablar tanto de una mujer.- Tened mucho cuidado en como…-Remus iba a seguir hablando cuando un hombre vestido de sirviente con los ojos rojos se acercó.

-Buenas tardes. Mis señoras me han pedido que les indique que la reunión se llevará a cabo en 10 minutos y se espera que sean puntuales.-y tan rápido como apareció ese vampiro desapareció dejándoles descolocados.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa.- dijo James deseando descubrir qué estaba pasando, en los libros no se mencionaba nada de estas hermanas.

 _:::_

 _Ohaio!_

 _He venido con mi historia cambiando el futuro primero diré lo típico Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla,bla, blá… Casi nunca lo pongo, pero me acabo de acordar que hay que hacerlo, pero todo el mundo sabe a quién le pertenece Harry Potter, así que obviamente yo no gano nada con esto._

 _En fin entramos en mi mundo...Como veis he decidido cambiar muchas cosas y creedme que alguno de los personajes mencionados serán muy relevantes así que ojo con todos._

 _¿Quién será el traidor? ¡Chan, chan, chan, chán! En fin ya lo descubriréis. Solo diré que me he vuelto malvada y me ha dado por meter suspense._

 _Vengo muy animada porque un montón de cosas buenas me están pasando últimamente, así que quería celebrarlo con un cap del fic prometido. Este será más corto que el de De luz y oscuridad, pero merecerá la pena, lo prometo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambiando el futuro capítulo 2:**

Los tres merodeadores estaban nerviosos, expectantes, inquietos y una multitud más de adjetivos que serían incapaces de expresar la tensión que recorría el cuerpo de los jóvenes. ¡Iban a un encuentro que marcaría el trascurso de la guerra, lo que podría impedir un montón de muertes innecesarias! Lo raro sería que estuvieran tan frescos como una lechuga.

Mientras salían de la vivienda en la que se encontraban Remus no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Sirius y a James intentando advertirles de que se comportasen, aunque ellos no entendían su mirada haciendo que se desesperase más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Cuando caminaron por un desierto sendero entre un espeso y frondoso bosque no sintieron nada diferente a la zona muggle en la que se encontraban hasta que repentinamente a lo lejos se pudo observar un imponente castillo construido con rocas de la zona de apariencia gótica.

A pesar de lo antiguo que se veía no dejaba de verse místico y cuidado, contaba con al menos cinco altos torreones con trabajadas cristaleras, que desde esa distancia no se apreciaban muy bien. Tuvieron que acercarse andando por la magia no funcionaba en aquel lugar, por lo que anduvieron raudamente intentando no perderse, aquel lugar era como un afrodisíaco prohibido, te invitaba a perderte entre la protectora sombra de los árboles bajo la luz del anaranjado atardecer o a seguir las canciones silbadas por algunos fénix presentes.

Estaban a punto de perderse cuando ante ellos apareció el mismo vampiro sirviente que les había avisado de que faltaban unos minutos.-Señores invitados me temo que están impacientado a mis señoras. Hagan el favor de acompañarme y nadie resultará herido.-Sirius y James se tensaron al ver lo inexpresivo que estaba siendo el hombre a pesar de que les estaba amenazando abiertamente.

-Lamentamos la demora, le acompañaremos de inmediato.- dijo Remus haciendo un pequeño asentimiento mientras que giraba su rostro para indicarles a Sirius y a James que no se quedasen atrás, quienes se veían desconcertados pensando que no había tanto drama por unos minutos.

El sirviente no dijo nada más, se limitó a reanudar el camino hacia aquel impresionante castillo siendo seguido por los merodeadores a una distancia prudente. Remus iba por delante empezando a alterarse sin querer imaginar lo que harían las locas hermanas por el retraso mientras que Sirius y James miraban la espalda de Remus para después mirarse mutuamente con desconcierto.

-¿Perdona realmente es un problema que llegamos un par de minutos tarde?- preguntó James cuando no pudo soportar el mutismo por parte del vampiro, la curiosidad era mucho mayor que cualquier instinto de supervivencia.

-No se tome esas confianzas señor invitado.- contestó el vampiro con total seriedad.- Mi única obligación es llevarles ante mis señoras, no he de contestar sus preguntas y tampoco estoy interesado en hacerlo.- murmuró despectivamente haciendo que los tres comprendieran que no todos los vampiros estaban a favor de esa alianza y aun así no se oponían abiertamente.

En esos instantes llegaron a la puerta principal del castillo, la cual era de una madera oscura, la misma que se veía en el bosque. El castillo de cerca se veía mucho más impactante y enorme, parecía como si en ella viviera alguien de la realeza en realidad.

Cuando el sirviente, cuyo nombre todavía desconocían, abrió las puertas se colocó delante de los tres haciendo una reverencia para que se adentrasen a aquel levemente siniestro lugar. Los tres con pasos temblorosos siguieron la silenciosa instrucción abriendo sus ojos desorbitadamente al ver lo que les rodeaba.

El pasillo contaba con ramificaciones que se suponía que llevarían a otras estancias, el suelo estaba completamente cubierto por una alfombre de color vino pulcramente colocada y sin rastro de manchas como si nadie la hubiera pisado jamás. Las paredes eran de piedra, pero no transmitían el típico frío que se esperaría, del techo colgaban complejas y elaboradas lámparas de cristal que con la luz producían reflejos.

Ninguno había esperado un ambiente así, ellos pensaban que sería algo más tenebroso, pero resultaba casi acogedor. En ese pasillo había algunos muebles en los que se veían floreros con diferentes flores como azucenas, lirios, rosas y otros tipos haciendo que se viera algo más vivo, como si realmente viviese alguien allí.

-He de pedir que no husmeen donde no les incumbe.- habló nuevamente el vampiro delante de los tres. Sirius y James se sobresaltaron al no escucharle, aunque Remus gracias a sus sentidos licántropos sí que había podido percatarse del rápido movimiento.- Los escoltaré hasta la sala de reuniones.- y nuevamente caminó delante de ellos subiendo unas intricadas escaleras de caracol que les llevaría a la mencionada sala.

Mientras subían solo se escuchaban sus pasos y las pesadas respiraciones por la tensión sobre lo que les depararía al encontrarse con los seres que les esperaban. Ese piso era prácticamente igual a la planta baja, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno viendo que el sirviente se había detenido frente a una puerta y tocaba con los nudillos de su mano derecha tres veces con una leve pausa entre cada toque.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Sebastian? ¡Te dije que los quería en 10 minutos y han pasado casi 20!- gritó una voz femenina haciendo que los oídos de los tres doliesen por su intensidad.- ¡Hazlos pasar de inmediato!- ordenó con voz macabra.

-Mira Al quién ha venido a visitarnos. Si es nuestro lobo favorito seguido de un ciervo y un perro. ¡Qué interesante!, aunque detecto cierto aroma a rata leve, pero aun está ahí.- dijo otra voz con un tono juguetón pero a la vez oscuro cuando entraron los tres merodeadores y el tal Sebastian cerraba la puerta tras hacer una reverencia.

La descomunal sala en la que ahora se encontraban tenía una chimenea de piedra con unos leños prendidos, en el centro se encontraba una alfombra azul zafiro con una estrella de siete puntas de color morado y sobre esta reposaba una colosal mesa de maderada rodeada por sillas.

En las paredes había algunas ventanas, pero lo que más resaltaba de la habitación eran los dos cuadros que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación. En el primero aparecían dos niñas de unos diez años vestidas con unos vestidos de época con vuelo hasta las rodillas.

Alaxia sonreía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cuello de su hermana con una brillante sonrisa, ella iba vestida de azul y su morado pelo estaba recogido en un complicado moño que solo dejaba suelto el flequillo, Anastasia llevaba un vestido lila prácticamente igual que su hermana, solo que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Alaxia.

Tras ellas sentada en una rama de un árbol estaba una mujer de pelo negro suelto con ondulaciones mirando a las dos niñas con ternura, ella llevaba un pomposo vestido negro con volantes blancos y una corona dorada sobre su cabeza.

El segundo presentaba una desgarradora belleza. Ambas hermanas se encontraban en un palco observando una luna azul con los ojos brillando melancólicamente mientras sus cabellos flotaban por el viento. Las dos parecían tener unos 26 años y estaban vestidas con vestidos negros con detalles de diferentes colores, tenían idénticas coronas doradas sobre sus cabezas y sus manos unidas, en esa imagen ya no aparecía la mujer de antes y los tres se preguntaron quién sería ella.

-Oye vosotros.- espetó Alaxia con una mueca sentada sobre su trono con la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y su mentón apoyado en la mano izquierda.- Llevamos esperándoos mucho tiempo, no os quedéis en silencio como unos idiotas. ¿De verdad estos tipos serán tan importantes An?- preguntó sádicamente mirando a su hermana al alzar el rostro.

-Mmmm... No lo parecen ¿verdad ? jeje, pero Eru nos lo dijo. Ellos son importantes, aunque lo es más el pequeño niño con ojos verdes. Espero que sean provechosos y podamos conocer a un nuevo merlín, ¿sería muy divertido no crees?- dijo Anastasia apoyada sobre su hermana mostrando una gran sonrisa la cual mostraba algo más que solo diversión y un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, hace tiempo que no jugamos.- dijo Alaxia relamiéndose los labios mientras ronroneaba causando la estupefacción y el miedo en los presentes por el tono tan malvado con el que hablaba.

-No utilicéis lo que yo os cuente para armar jaleos. La última vez casi destruís América.- los merodeadores vieron al peliblanco de metro ochenta apoyado en un pilar mirando a las hermanas con fijeza y el ceño fruncido. él vestía un regio traje blanco con detalles dorados, justo como Remus había visto en otras ocasiones y como les había contado a los chicos.

-No seas malo Eru nosotras nos portamos bien ademas nos amas admítelo que no te cuesta nada.- dijo Anastasia mirándolo con cara de niña inocente.-Además lo de América no fue nuestra culpa ¿verdad Al?- preguntó Anastasia jugando con el pelo de su hermana.

-Es cierto... No seas un amargado. ¡Sabes que te aburrirías sin nosotras! ¡Además solo nos defendimos, no fue para tanto!- exclamó Alaxia guiñando un ojo con descaro mientra movía su mano derecha haciendo que resaltase un anillo con una gema verde en el centro.

-Empecemos con la reunión. Tengo cosas mucho más transcendentales que hacer.- dijo Eru caminando hacia una silla y sentándose recolocándose los mechones que se dirigían a su cara.

-Pero que descorteses somos con nuestros invitados, por favor acercaros no mordemos mucho y así nos presentas a tus amigos lobo.- dijo Anastasia mientras se ponía de forma correcta tocando el respaldo de su silla.

-No les mordería en la vida, apestan a perro.- dijo Alaxia con una mueca de repulsión en su rostro.- Y tú Eru no te hagas el interesante, seguramente irías a encerrarte en tu cueva de nuevo, deja de ser tan antisocial y habla un poco hijo.- Alaxia se veía divertida picando a Eru mientras que los merodeadores se sentían insultados por ella.

-Deberíamos hacer pasar a los demás invitados, así podemos poner en marcha nuestros planes, además quiero saber algunas cosas.- dijo Anastasia con interés disimulando la risa que le ocasionó el comentario de su hermana mientras veía a Sebastian poniendo aperitivos para los invitados.

-¿Cómo ha llegado si nadie le ha mandado nada?- preguntó Sirius extrañado viendo al tal Sebastian colocando algunos tentempiés de pinta deliciosa sobre la mesa.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- preguntó retóricamente Alaxia sonriendo.- Obviamente podemos comunicarnos mentalmente genio.- murmuró cínicamente.- Sentaros, ya escucho al resto venir.- dijo Alaxia poniéndose recta cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho haciendo que este resaltase gracias al corsé dorado que llevaba.

-De verdad ¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela en estos días? Tal vez los rumores de la decadencia del nivel académico son ciertos. No son nada a comparación de lo que eran. ¡Qué dirían los fundadores, Merlín y Morgana si vieran esto! ¡Volverían a sus tumbas del susto!- dijo Anastasia negando la cabeza decepcionada mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

-Eso no es ci...- James se congeló al recibir dos frías miradas fulminantes y se sentó junto a Sirius en silencio deseando saber por qué Harry era importante de nuevo.

-Suficientes interrupciones. Hazlos pasar Sebastian.- murmuró Alaxia chasqueando los dedos con aburrimiento, había esperado un encuentro mucho más intenso. ¿Tal vez debería ella ir a ver al pequeño niño por su cuenta? Debería hablarlo con su hermana.

-"Deberíamos comprarle algo al pequeño Merlín como muestra de confianza." pensaba Anastasia viendo como se acercaban el resto de invitados y se sentaban en sus respectivos sitios "Espero que esto sea mas emocionante porque me aburro".

Ante la atenta mirada de todos llegaron dos jóvenes hombres lobos que sentaron a ambos lados de Remus, Ragnarok, Grin, el fundador del banco, y uno que se presentó como Chizbolt. Después entraron Dobby con una pequeña prenda cubriéndole y Sara, otra elfa doméstica que había sido liberada recientemente.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí procedamos, tengo que regresar rápidamente a mi cueva.- dijo Eru poniéndose en pie hablando en un todo monótono con suma desgana.- El motivo de esta conferencia es aliarnos la máxima cantidad de seres para destruir a Voldemort.- masculló parpadeando cada pocos segundos.- ¿Ideas?- preguntó sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué interés tienes tú?- preguntó James sin intender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se suponía que ese tal Eru quería acabar con Voldemort y decía algo así?

-Por aburrimiento mayormente, pero él ve todo y sabe lo que pasará si no detenemos a Voldy. ¿Por qué no sé lo muestras Eru? Seguro que les encantará ver lo que pasará.- dijo Anastasia ocultando una sonrisa tras sus manos enlazadas encima de la mesa.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.- dijo Alaxia poniéndose en pie haciendo se su vestido negro bambolease y posó los brazos sobre la mesa mirándoles con saña.- No me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que podáis desarrollar después de esto.- advirtió mientras que todos se hundían en una neblina negra.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- preguntó Grin cuando empezaron a ver con normalidad, aunque no se encontraban en la sala en la que estaban segundos antes.

-Vaya ¿Es que no les enseñan modales en casa o qué? Solo cállense y observen el principio del fin.- dijo Anastasia dejándose llevar estando acostumbrada a los poderes de su hermana.

-Sinceramente a mí me parece entretenido. Hay mucha deliciosa sangre, pero dudo que os guste tanto a vosotros.-dijo Alaxia cuando empezó a formarse un paisaje que todos reconocieron como el prestigioso colegio mágico.

-Esto pondría tristes a los chicos .-habló Anastasia refiriéndose a los fundadores.-Su precioso castillo destruido como si fueran naipes de juguete...¡Qué triste!- dijo Anastasia con algo de pena recordando lo ilusionados que estuvieron los cuatro. -Pero lo bueno es que moriréis luchando véanle el lado positivo.- dijo mirando a los magos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Sara piensa que los vampiros podrían traicionarnos.- dijo Sara la elfa libre mientras que todos veían a Harry luchando contra Voldemort mientras que las dos vampiresas cubrían su espalda de una horda de mortífagos enfurecidos.

-¿Y qué ganaríamos con ello? Si pensáis un poco nosotros también perderíamos a nuestra gente por eso el estado de secreto debe ser permanecer tal y como se encuentra ahora, los muggles deben enterarse de nuestra existencia, pero por culpa de vuestra codicia mirad lo que pasara.- dijo Anastasia ofendida por las acusaciones hacia los suyos.

-Además si fuéramos a traicionaros para qué defenderíamos al niño Potter. ¡Sería mucho más simple alimentarnos con su sangre!-dijo Alaxia cruzándose brazos mientras tocaba el cuello del futuro Harry con hambre en sus ojos.

-Pero no lo haremos, él es la salvación lo que estábamos esperando y no permitiremos que unos sucios y traidores magos junto con desertores acaben con lo que nos na costado construir a nosotras y nuestros antepasados, prefiero cometer una masacre que ver morir a los míos.- dijo Anastasia seria mientras veía cómo Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort y ellas estaban ahí para ayudar.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que una sucia vampiresa como tú ponga un dedo sobre mi hijo/ahijado.- gritaron James y Sirius exaltados por la patente amenaza apuntando con sus varitas a una sonriente Alaxia.

-Lo que mis amigos quieren decir es que por mucho que seamos ahora aliados no permitiremos que le hagáis nada a Harry.- Remus estaba sonrojado por el coraje, pero también sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra las dos hermanas.

-No hace falta que os enojéis tanto. Solo bromeaba.- dijo Alaxia sonriendo inocentemente mientras chasqueaba los dedos y todo se volvía oscuro de nuevo.- Es el momento de que veáis lo que vuestras estupideces harán al mundo mágico.

Ante todos misiles comenzaron a caer sobre el campo de batalla en Hogwarts, las barreras al estar tan debilitadas no consiguieron retener los ataques y una impresionante cantidad de magos murieron en el acto. Los que no habían muerto utilizaron algunos hechizos que mataban a los vampiros más débiles mermando la población de vampiros hasta el punto de que solo Anastasia y Alaxia permanecían en pie.

-¡Por eso no se puede confiar en ustedes atacan a sus aliados por la espalda solo por ser criaturas mágicas, me dais asco!- dijo Anastasia del futuro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras rayos caían y la tierra se sacudía. La Anastasia del presente observaba con enfada mientras una ligera brisa movía el pelo de los presentes.-Y luego las traidoras somos nosotras deberíamos haber diezmado la población y solo los indicados deberían haber vivido.- acabo por decir mientras su pelo tapaba su cara y apretaba sus puños viendo como atacaban a su hermana.

-Déjalo hermana simplemente destruyamos a todos.- dijo Alaxia del futuro mordiendo el cuello de uno de los magos y controlando a otros para que se mataran entre sí.

-Es nuestra oportunidad ahora que Potter ha matado a Voldemort acabemos con él para que no se vuelva oscuro.- dijeron algunos magos mientras atacaban a Harry, aunque se notaba que querían tomar el poder para sí mismos.

Las imágenes se detuvieron con la muerte de Harry y todos se encontraron de nuevo en la sala mientras que Eru dormía, Alaxia jugueteaba con sus uñas mientras miraba a Anastasia quien dijo.-Eso es lo que os merecéis, provocasteis vuestra propia destrucción al ser tan ingenuos.- terminó de hablar Anastasia mirando a los tres magos como si fueran insectos, mientras se escuchaban los rayos caer con insistencia en el exterior.

-Otra guerra inútil entre humanos por la que perdemos dinero y al morir nuestros clientes el dinero deja de fluir ¿Así como nos haremos ricos y prosperará nuestro banco, siempre pasa lo mismo en las guerras.- murmuró Grin disgustado viendo que no quedaba casi nadie vivo en ese futuro.

-¿Cómo podemos evitar ese futuro?- preguntó James imperante horrorizado al ver a su hijo muerto delante de sus narices sin poder evitarlo.- ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera!- exclamó golpeando la mesa mirando a las dos hermanas teniendo la sospecha de que ella ya tenían planes hechos.

-Hemos hecho todo para cambiar el futuro y ahora hay otro que es todavía peor al anterior, que hemos hecho mal.- dijo Sirius desesperado moviéndose por la sala con ansiedad mientras que Remus permanecía sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos sin entender qué estaba fallando.

-De hecho tenemos un plan.- dijo Alaxia sobresaltando a todos menos a su hermana y a Eru quienes ya lo sabían.- No preguntes cómo lo sé. ¿Tengo poderes psíquicos recuerdas?- dijo Alaxia señalándose la cabeza, puesto que estaba leyéndoles la mente a todos en esos instantes.

-Ademas nosotras queremos acabar con Dumby y con Voldy ya llevan mucho en el poder y no son de fiar ninguno de los dos, pero solo hay un hombre en el cual confiaríamos y de momento no está listo para tomar el mando de su destino.- dijo Anastasia sentándose en la silla al lado de Remus mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca.

-También tenemos que hablar con los centauros para que se unan a nosotros. Su ayuda será de gran utilidad. Cada especie tendrá que aportar algo en lo que sobresalga.- siguió hablando Alaxia sentándose en el reposa-brazos de la silla de Anastasia pidiéndole un dulce.- Los goblins forjarán armas de repuestos, los vampiros y los licántropos actuaremos como escudos para los magos, quienes serán la fuerza principal de los ataques.- explicó mirando de reojo a los presentes esperando que interrumpiesen sabiendo que estaban impacientes.

-¿Y qué queréis a cambio? Porque esto no lo hacéis por caridad. En la otra línea de tiempo no hicisteis nada por ayudar y ahora estáis interesadas...¿Qué ha cambiado?- preguntó Remus mirándolas fijamente sabiendo que algo más escondían.

-Nos aburríamos mucho y esto se pone interesante.- contestaron las hermanas al unísono sonriendo misteriosamente escondiendo alguna razón que ninguno era capaz de alcanzar a comprender.

-Entonces eso es suficiente por hoy.- dijo Grin bajando de su asiento siendo seguido por los otros dos goblins.- Acudiremos a la próxima reunión en la que espero que concretemos más los planes.- dijo marchándose sin mirar atrás.

-Dobby y Sara están de acuerdo en ayudar a los magos.- dijeron a la vez los dos elfos domésticos marchándose haciendo unas reverencias.

-Sí, sí, solo iros.- dijo Alaxia harta de tanta pantomima barata, no engañaban a nadie. Ellos solo se habían reunido con ellas porque querían su poder, no pensaba darles un trato especial por ello. Los hombres lobo se fueron a excepción de Remus que todavía tenía algunos temas que tratar con las dos vampiresas.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación mientras que las hermanas hablaban mentalmente _"An parece que esos tres quieren saber sobre nuestro interés por Harry."_ dijo Alaxia con una risitas mentales mientras caminaba hacia Eru y comenzaba a peinar su blanco pelo con cariño.

 _"Eso parece, pero sera fácil convencer a Remus, después de todo le ayudamos a poder entrar en contacto con su yo animal creo que eso nos da ventaja."_ respondió Anastasia presuntuosamente mientras que los tres chicos miraban a las dos vampiresas de hito en hito.

-¿Podríais dejar de hablar mentalmente? Hay asuntos que deben ser discutidos por los que estamos aquí.-Remus cortó ese silencio sabiendo que las hermanas solían comunicarse mentalmente la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Sabemos lo que queréis decir.- dijo Alaxia acariciando la mejilla de Eru concentrada en sus facciones.- ¿Por qué de repente estamos interesadas en Harry? ¿Por qué no hemos hecho nada antes? ¿Quién es la mujer del cuadro? ¿Qué buscamos en realidad?...Hay demasiadas cosas que esperáis que respondamos.-Alaxia no estaba nada sorprendida ante los pequeños jadeos de sobresalto de Sirius y James, ya que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a que se les leyera la mente.

-Todo eso se irá respondiendo a medida que avancemos pero prometemos que nunca haríamos daño al pequeño Harry. ¿De qué nos serviría si lo queremos vivo? Sería una estupidez hacerle cualquier clase de daño.- dijo Anastasia viendo los cuadros nostálgicamente.

-No me fio de vosotras sabéis. De lo que decís sois como Dumbledore, solo nos manipuláis para conseguir algo a cambio no sois tan distintas de Voldemort como queréis hacernos creer.- dijo Sirius cansado de tanto misterio. Ante las palabras de Sirius Anastasia apretó los puños y rayos cayeron con más intensidad mientras empezaba a diluviar con fuerza.

-Nadie ha dicho que no lo fuéramos.- dijo Alaxia cerrando los ojos con tedio.- De hecho An creo que somos perores ¿Verdad?- preguntó soltando algunas risitas sabiendo que ellas podrían llegar a ser mil veces más manipuladoras.-Pero la diferencia es que nosotras os lo decimos directamente. Es vuestro riesgo seguirnos o no.- terminó de hablar sabiendo que esa era su victoria.

-Sí es un insulto que nos compares con la vieja cabra come caramelos o el señor serpiente. Solo sabéis lo superficial y no indagáis mas hondo porque os da miedo. Que somos peores, es cierto, pero bueno, no lo hacemos por vosotros sino por nuestros intereses y justamente el pequeño Harry es uno de ellos así que o estáis con nosotras o contra nosotras. Vosotros tomáis la decisión, pero en verdad no podréis proteger a Harry vosotros solos de lo que hay ahí fuera porque francamente sino hubierais cambiado lo que estaba escrito que pasaría no se hubiera complicado tanto las cosas haciendo que interviniéramos.- acabo diciendo exasperada por las tonterías que salían de esas bocas,mientras que los merodeadores casi no habían captado todo lo que Anastasia había dicho.

-Ciertamente hermana. Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.- murmuró Alaxia empezando a sentir una sed superior a los niveles normales, seguramente por el hecho de que hacía casi cuatro meses que no se alimentaba de sangre por pereza.

-Pero no es justo no pondré a mi hijo en peligro por unas locas hermanas que se creen diosas solo por su poder y conocimiento. No voy a perderlo otra vez, hice lo que tenía que hacer y lo volvería a hacer para poder ver a mi hijo crecer.- dijo James estallando por lo misteriosas que eran las hermanas mientras Remus abría los ojos y miraba a las hermanas junto con Sirius.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo tengas que perder. No seas idiota.- gritó Alaxia paralizando a los tres con sus poderes.-Me tenéis al límite de mi paciencia. Escuchad y callaros de una maldita vez.- ordenó sentándose sobre la mesa.-Nosotras queremos dejar las menores bajas posibles y para eso necesitamos que se cumplan ciertos requisitos. Si nosotras no actuamos en esta línea de tiempo moriréis todos ¿Lo entiendes mequetrefe?- gritó Alaxia acercándose a James tomando sus prendas entre sus manos.

-Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza y se supone que los vampiros no tenemos.- dijo Anastasia entrecerrando los ojos irritada.- Sois demasiado curiosos para vuestro propio bien, nosotras también perdimos a gente importante y no nos ves quejarnos. Deberíais madurar no todo es de color de rosa.- dijo yendo hacia la ventana viendo los rayos y la lluvia cada vez más agresivas.- No vale la pena Al dejale es un padre preocupado idiota pero preocupado.- Anastasia podía entender esa preocupación y solo por esa vez detendría a su hermana.

-Mmmm.- Alaxia se centró en soltar sus mentes de su control y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa escuchando la lluvia que había provocado su hermana. Ella también entendía el sufrimiento de perder a alguien querido, pero le indignaba tener que estar en el punto de mira constantemente.

-Tenéis que pensar en muchas cosas, así que acabemos con esto de una vez. Iros a casa y nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando nos comuniquemos con vosotros.- dijo Anastasia viendo a Remus ya que sabía que él haría algo para dejar a sus amigos más tranquilos y ya de paso a sí mismo.

-Antes de irnos me gustaría que firmaseis este contrato.- dijo Remus sacando un papel que tenía guardado entre su capa. ¿Qué se suponía que era ese contrato? se preguntaban Sirius y James.

-Eres muy predecible querido.- Alaxia estaba convencida de que haría algo así. Se puso en pie sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta de que ese día se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos. Casi todos los días eran lo mismo, así que a veces le pasaba.

Cogió el papel viendo en la mente de Remus que ese papel la obligaría a no herir a Harry y a la gente cercana a él y dar su asistencia de ser necesario. _"Es demasiado trabajoso, pero después de todo el niño es una pieza importante en mi juego...Tendré que ceder en esta ocasión"_ pensó mordiéndose la muñeca haciendo que sangrase y con gotas de su sangre escribió su nombre y le tendió el papel a su hermana.

-Como se esperaba de mi lobo más querido siempre precavido.- dijo Anastasia cogiendo el papel mordiendo su dedo indice mientras escribía su nombre.- Aquí tienes Remus pero antes para sellarlo formalmente.- dio un paso a delante y le robó un beso a Remus mientras él se sonrojaba a más no poder _"¡Qué lindo!"._

-¿Debería ponerme celosa An?- preguntó Alaxia haciendo una mueca de disgusto, aunque los licántropos y vampiros podían considerarse familia ella no los toleraba y hacía la excepción Remus por su hermana, pero esperaba que no se enamorase de él.

-¿Por qué si sabes que solo te quiero a ti?, mi pequeño lobo solo es un buen confidente después de todo me interesé en él antes de que lo atacara Fenrir.- dijo Anastasia yendo hacia su hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras decía el nombre con asco había un pasado con el cachorro Fenrir Greyback.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya.- dijo Sirius tirando de Remus y de James pensando que esas dos estaban más locas de lo que ellos podrían llegar a estarlo jamás. ¿Qué hacían besando a gente tan a la ligera y luego hablar como si fueran una pareja?

Los tres se fueron dejando atrás a las hermanas y a Eru durmiendo sin haberse enterado de nada. Sirius y James miraban el sonrojo de Remus pensando si de alguna forma él se sentía atraído por Anastasia y por eso estaba así, nunca le habían visto tan nervioso desde que le conocían.

Remus tuvo que irse para no dejar a su manda sola y que pudieran estar en apuros sin que él se enterase, Sirius iba a ir a la casa que compartía con su hermano porque este no le había visto en todo el día y ya se había hecho tarde y James se preparó para irse a su casa y comentarle a Lily todo lo que estaba cambiando.

Los tres amigos se despidieron hablando de intentar verse más a menudo y con eso James se fue a la chimenea y tiró los polvos flú para regresar a su hogar. Una vez allí Lily le recibió con los brazos abiertos en un fuerte abrazo que James correspondió al instante.

Mientras que cenaban James le explicó lo que había visto y los terribles poderes que poseían aquellas vampiresas y cómo se había sentido ser retenido de esa manera, como si fuera consciente de todo, pero sin que su cuerpo le obedeciera.

Lily estuvo escuchando en silencio cada palabra sobre aquellas dos vampiresas, aunque en realidad sí que le sonaba haber leído algo sobre ellas con anterioridad...Anastasia y Alaxia…. Sin duda esos nombres le eran muy familiares.

-Tengo que revisar algunos libros, pero de momento creo que sería mejor aceptar su oferta.- James la miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso ella no había oído las locuras que habían hecho esas dos?- Si deseasen acabar con nosotros no hubieran firmado el contrato tan fácilmente y probablemente os hubieran matado a todos, James. Creo que ellas se preocupan de verdad por Harry.-Lily era un ser racional. Nada tendría sentido si las dos hubieran querido matarles desde el comienzo.

-Tienes razón Ly. Tendremos que aceptar.-James suspiró frustrado, aquellas dos eran muy misteriosas y complejas y tener que frecuentar a gente tan difícil iba a requerir que trabajase su paciencia y sus formas si o quería que realmente le matasen.

 _:::_

 _Ohaio!_

 _Vengo con el segundo capítulo de Cambiando el futuro, ya sabéis que los personajes, en general, no me pertenecen, la historia es mía y lo mismo de siempre._

 _Bueno si mantengo este ritmo en unos días o unos pocos meses lo tengo fulminado, así que no creo que os hagas esperar demasiado. Agradezco a mi beta Lobita22 por sus aportaciones y a la gente que ya ha comentado y seguido la historia._

 _Por cierto desde el final de Leyendo el futuro dije que solo haría el primer libro, siento si es una decepción, pero no tengo tanto tiempo cuando tengo historias que me urgen más y que seamos sinceros yo no me gano la vida con mis fics y tengo otras cosas que hacer. Que me hubiera gustado terminarlo, pues sí, pero supe que sería imposible y no le voy a dedicar unas energías que no van a llevar a nada._

 _Con esto quería decir que si os desagrada lo lamento, pero seguiré con lo que tengo pensado y que quien quiera leerme pues bienvenido sea._

 _Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como lo he hecho yo saludos._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambiando el futuro capítulo 3:**

 _/10 años más tarde, 31 de Julio/Mansión Potter/_

-Mi amor, tus tíos tienen que estar a punto de llegar, no tardes mucho en bajar.- Lily alzó la voz desde la escalera esperando que su adorado hijo no se demorase. Aquel era su onceavo cumpleaños y todos se encontraban expectantes, Harry se había convertido en todo un pequeño caballero y Lily no podía sentirse más orgullosa de tenerle a él como hijo.

-¡En un segundo estoy listo, ma!- Le respondió el azabache mientras pretendía alisar su descontrolado cabello, por mucho que lo peinase siempre acababa disparado en todas las direcciones, a veces ni siquiera sabía porqué se molestaba en intentar acomodarlo.- Tendrás que quedarte así.- Harry bufó molesto y salió de su habitación presuroso, no sería conveniente que su madre se enojase, Harry había visto muchas de las broncas que su madre le daba a su padre y él no era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a correr la misma suerte que su progenitor.

Harry bajó las escaleras lentamente, todavía se encontraba adormilado, pero aquel día era su cumpleaños y, aunque él no lo entendía, su madre sentía la necesidad de organizar enormes fiestas ese día, como si fuese un día nacional o algo por el estilo. -Buenos días mi amor. ¿Has descansado bien?- preguntó Lily abrazando a su hijo llenándole de besos mientras este se reía y sonrojaba apenado, su madre le seguía tratando como cuando tenía cinco años y le avergonzaba sentirse como si fuese un bebé.

-Lily déjale respirar, como sigas así vas a romperle.- Harry escuchó la voz de James, su padre, y alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus burlones ojos avellanas y esa sonrisa pícara que precedía a alguna de sus travesuras. Harry tuvo que contener las risas que quería soltar, ¡pobre fuese la víctima escogida ese año por su padre!

Lily se separó de Harry y se acercó a James, ambos adultos comenzaron a discutir (aunque en un tono amistoso) bajo la atenta y cálida mirada de Harry, quien amaba esos momentos tranquilos en familia solo faltaba que su padrino y su tío Remus estuviesen presentes y entonces todo sería perfecto.

Se escucharon unos pasos y Harry se dio la vuelta encontrándose a cara con su, muy sonriente, padrino.- ¡Ha llegado el mejor padrino del mundo! ¿Dónde está mi ahijado favorito?- Sirius revolvió el pelo de Harry mientras este sonreía y le decía que por supuesto que era su ahijado favorito viendo que era el único.

Lily y James dejaron de "pelear" y observaron la escenas abrazados, Remus también apareció diciéndole a Harry que había crecido mucho en los meses que no se había visto.

-Chicos vayamos al jardín, ya tengo preparado todo allí.- dijo Lily cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres presentes estaban hablando sobre el quidditch y otras actividades menos agradables, como las travesuras que querían que su hijo realizase al entrar en Hogwarts.

-¿Mamá no necesitas ayuda en nada?- inquirió Harry queriendo ayudarla de alguna manera puesto que todos los años su madre exageraba y acababa convirtiendo la mansión en una especie de recepción similar a las fiestas del ministerio. ¿Cómo conseguía preparar toda la decoración y comidas sin que nadie se enterase? Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo lo conseguía, aunque lo realizase todo con magia era increíble.

-Cielo eres demasiado caballeroso, ojalá tu padre se pareciese un poquito a ti.- Lily se rio al ver la expresión ceñuda de su marido y escuchar las carcajadas de lunático y canuto.- Hoy es tu día especial, así que no tienes que hacer nada más que disfrutar, ¿entendido?- le preguntó guiándole hacia el jardín mientras le tapaba los ojos con la mano izquierda para sorprenderle.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Harry completamente ruborizado, pero no podía controlarlo, su madre siempre tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentir como si hubiera hecho algo maravilloso, aunque solo hubiese abierto la boca para decir "Hola".

-Nada de mamá. Harry James Potter, esta es una orden, tienes que pasártelo genial.- Repuso Lily deteniéndose ante una amplia mesa de madera, rodeada por muchas sillas, en la cual se encontraba un banquete digno de la realeza.- Ya puedes mirar.- Lily separó la mano y Harry abrió sus ojos esmeraldas sintiéndose alucinado, su madre se había superado en esa ocasión.

Los árboles del jardín se encontraban llenos de brillantes, parecían ser purpurina, en la entrada de la casa se veía una enorme pancarta en la que ponía Feliz cumpleaños Harry, cuyas letras cambiaban de color, y en el centro del jardín se hallaba una mesa enorme llena de comida. Harry sonrió y abrazó a su madre cariñosamente, agradecido por todo lo que se esforzaba para hacerle feliz.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y platicaron entre risas, bromas, esquivar hechizos ajenos y comer mientras tanto. Aquella era la rutina de todos los cumpleaños del menor, primero realizaban una fiesta privada en la que solo se encontraban los más cercanos a los Potter y después, por la tarde, se unían los amigos de la familia, algunos se quedaban después de que anocheciese, pero sin duda aquel era un día de fiesta para todas las familias que asistían.

Tras terminar de comer y, con ayuda de varios elfos domésticos que Lily había contratado, recogieron los platos y los allí presentes le dieron sus regalos a Harry, quien se veía entusiasmado, él no era muy caprichoso, pero disfrutaba con todo lo que le regalaba su familia.

El primero en entregarle su regalo fue Sirius, quien parecía hiperactivo en ese momento, se movía más que una rana de chocolate al sacarla de su envase. Harry sabía que era una escoba, se veía por la forma en la que lo había envuelto y también porque no había dejado de hacer insinuaciones al respecto durante un buen tiempo.

Aquella escoba era una Nimbus 2000, Harry no podía creerse que su padrino la hubiese comprado cuando apenas había salido a la venta escasos meses y valía un montón de dinero. Sabía que a su padrino le gustaba consentirle, pero a lo mejor se había excedido con ese regalo, aun así le agradeció apropiadamente, no quería despreciar su buena intención.

El siguiente regalo fue el de Remus, un antiguo tomo llamado "Criaturas mágicas y sus orígenes", Harry adoró ese libro, le encantaba poder leer sobre toda criatura existente y comprender la evolución de su especie, tal vez eso se debía a su capacidad para hablar con todos los animales, pero lo que le importaba era poder leer ese libro en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.

Su padre le entregó el espejo de dos vías para que pudieran mantenerse en contacto cuando Harry tuviera que irse a Hogwarts a estudiar, así no tendrían que esperar a que las lechuzas llegasen y podrían verse cuando quisieran.

Su madre le entregó un gigantesco álbum de fotografías, en muchas de las fotos había comentarios escritos por su madre y por su padre, Harry encontró ese regalo realmente emotivo y no pudo contener que un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escapasen de sus ojos. Los tres Potter se abrazaron durante unos minutos por la emoción, hasta que James, siendo tan jocoso como de costumbre, hizo que volviesen a la normalidad.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde aparecieron los primeros invitados con un traslador, quienes resultaron ser los tres Malfoy. Harry se acercó presuroso a Draco y ambos comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientas los adultos se reunían e intercambiaban unos tensos saludos, aunque habían pasado diez años y los Malfoy no habían mostrado signo alguno de estar traicionándolos Sirius y James no terminaban de fiarse de Lucius.

-Harry mira tu regalo, padre pudo comprarlo aunque era muy difícil de conseguir.- Draco le tendió una caja adornada con un papel verde, al quitar la tapa una serpiente negra asomó se asomó por el borde y Harry abrió los ojos maravillado, aquella era una serpiente negra de vientre rojo, originaria de la costa este de Australia. No era una de las serpientes más venenosas y su comportamiento no solía ser agresivo a no ser que se sintiesen amenazadas, era genial.

- _Estoy muy mareada, en cuanto me bajen les morderé… Aunque no sea mortal les va a doler._ \- Harry se rio entretenido por la amenaza de la pequeña cría, era demasiado corta para ser adulta.

- _Lamento que te hayas mareado, mi amigo no tuvo en cuenta ese pequeño detalle al meterte ahí._ \- La serpiente miró a Harry antes de sisear complacida subiendo por el brazo del azabache hasta llegar al cuello. James y Lily habían estado convencidos de que Harry no podría hablar pársel, pero sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta años atrás que este Harry era capaz de comunicarse con todos los animales, no pudieron comprender porqué se había producido ese cambio por mucho que investigaron al respecto.- Muchas gracias Draco, me encanta.- Harry abrazó a su mejor amigo con una enorme sonrisa mientras este presumía diciendo que los Malfoy siempre hacían regalos de primera clase.

-Han llegado los demás magos, están esperando con sus regalos para el amo Harry.- informó Diddy, una de las elfas domésticas que los Potter habían liberado y contratado, justo antes de que llegasen los Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood y Nymphadora Tonks, al parecer Severus no podría asistir, pero le había entregado un pack para realizar pociones.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, quienes habían adoptado a Harry como si fuese su hermano menor, siempre jugaban con él y le estaban enseñando las nuevas bromas que preparaban. Los gemelos le entregaron una serie de objetos explicándole a Harry cómo funcionaban, Lily encontraba a esos dos una influencia negativa para su bebé, pero tampoco podía oponerse a que hiciese amigos.

William, mejor conocido como Bill, y Charlie fueron los siguientes. El mayor le entregó a Harry una capa realizada por los duendes de Gringotts y Charlie un pequeño dragón en miniatura que se movía, volaba y expulsaba un poco de fuego por su boca.

Arthur estuvo hablando con los Potter sobre su divorcio. Él y Molly habían estado discutiendo desde que se leyeron los libros, Molly creía que siguiendo los consejos de Dumbledore podrían evitar la guerra y estaba convencida de que si el Harry del otro mundo había conseguido sobrevivir este también lo haría.

Arthur no quería arriesgar a sus hijos y tampoco a un pobre chico que no tenía culpa alguna de haber nacido teniendo que cargar con el peso de una terrible profecía. Las disputas siguieron hasta que la situación se volvió totalmente inestable y decidieron separarse por mutuo acuerdo, sus hijos mayores y los gemelos habían decidido marcharse con él y Molly se había quedado en la madriguera con Percy, Ron y Ginny.

Mientras Harry recibió un libro sobre herbología, regalado por Neville, un libro sobre mitos y leyendas (de Dora como la llamaba el azabache) y un atrapasueños morado que le había regalado Luna para que pudiese dormir bien, según ella el atrapasueños impediría que tuviera pesadillas.

La mayor parte del tiempo los adultos conversaron entre sí mientras que los más jóvenes corrían por el jardín, se hacían bromas, jugaban con las escobas que tenían en la casa y realizaban todas las actividades típicas de chicos de su edad.

Por supuesto no faltó la enorme tarta que había preparado Lily y Harry tuvo que cortar, tampoco faltaron las fotos realizadas a traición en las que los niños salían haciendo muecas raras en sus rostros, ni los típicos fuegos artificiales que Lily organizaba todos los años.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde se fueron marchando todos los invitados y dentro de la mansión Potter solo permanecieron los susodichos, canuto y lunático James sintió una enorme presión en las barreras que envolvían su hogar, sentía su piel erizarse por la inquietud, pero al parecer no fue el único que se sintió perturbado, todos abandonaron sus banales conversaciones permaneciendo en absoluto mutismo.

Sin detenerse a pensárselo un segundo James escondió a su esposa e hijo tras su espalda y alzó su varita, temiendo que, finalmente, Voldemort hubiera conseguido averiguar una manera de adentrarse en su residencia.

Sirius y Remus se pusieron en guardia, preparados para atacar en caso de que las barreras cedieran, el poder oscuro que estaba atacando era increíblemente fuerte, podían sentirlo incluso con la barrera todavía alzada, nunca se habían encontrado tan amenazados como en ese momento.

-¡Al, An!- Harry exclamó intentando soltarse de sus padres cuando notó en su mente dos presencias conocidas. Ante el alegre grito los adultos se giraron a mirar con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos por el terror y la confusión.- ¿Por qué no pasáis?… Pero yo si os doy permiso.- Harry parecía hablar solo, pero todos conocían las capacidades de Alaxia, ella debería estar comunicándose con él telepáticamente.

-¡Harry querido! ¡Estás mucho más alto de lo que me imaginaba!- La voz de Alaxia se propagó causando estremecimientos en los adultos, James apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo, recordaba el contrato que Remus les obligó a firmar, pero seguía sin fiarse de esas dos locas hermanas.

Un par de coordinados pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió, aunque tenían las barreras levantadas y estas se encontraban tirantes aceptaban a las vampiresas como si fueran invitadas deseadas, puesto que Harry había consentido su entrada. James no tenía ni idea de cómo su hijo las conocía si él nunca le había hablado de ellas, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de preguntarle, pero su temor no desaparecía.

-Como pasa el tiempo, la primera vez que hablamos eras tan pequeño y mírate… ¡Ahora estás a punto de entrar en Hogwarts!- exclamó Anastasia con voz alegre recordando viejos momentos mientras entraban en la estancia y viendo a los presentes sonrió con sorna ante las caras que tenían de pavor, salvo Harry que era de emoción.

-Vosotras sois Alaxia y Anastasia, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily separándose de su marido, observando a las dos despampanantes hermanas, quienes se encontraban vestidas con unos monos, Alaxia de color azul rey ( con una cinta negra en torno a su cuello y unos largos pendientes en forma de araña) y Anastasia uno morado oscuro tirando a negro (con un broche de calavera y un colgante plateado en forma de lobo).

-¡Al fin! Ya sabía yo que todos los magos y brujas de "esa" generación no podían ser tan estúpidos.- Alaxia apareció delante de Lily en un parpadeo y tomó sus manos con entusiasmo mientras las agitaba con vitalidad.- Eres muy hermosa querida, es un alivio que tu hijo recibiese gran parte de tus genes.- Harry negaba con la cabeza divertido, Lily no sabía donde meterse por la atención que estaba recibiendo y los demás no sabían si sentirse aliviados o inquietos por la atención que estaba recibiendo la pelirroja.

-Puedo ver la inteligencia en sus ojos, por suerte eso lo heredó nuestro pequeño Harry… Realmente espero que ese brillo de curiosidad y travesura no se apague, pero que tampoco decida hacer las mismas cosas que hizo su padre con sus amigos en Hogwarts.- dijo Anastasia jugueteando con el cabello de Lily, el cual rojo como el fuego pero brillante como la sangre, era un color que fascinaba a la vampiresa.- Me siento contenta de conocerte en persona, es una lástima que no vengas a nuestras conferencias... Pero bueno ¡Qué se le va a hacer! ¿verdad Al?- dijo Anastasia sonriendo a su hermana.

-Mejor tarde que nunca, aun así es seguro que la espera ha merecido la pena.- Alaxia soltó unas risitas y se separó cuando vio los ojos de James oscurecerse, en esa ocasión no tenía la intención de provocar a nadie, solo había ido a visitar y obsequiarle un presente al nuevo objeto de su atención.

-¿Puedo saber qué habéis venido a hacer en mi casa?- James no pretendía ser tan cortante, al menos no al verbalizarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que se pasó cuando Remus le golpeó con demasiada fuerza las costillas.- Quiero decir... No sabíamos que habíais decidido visitarnos, en estos diez años nunca nos hemos reunido fuera de vuestro castillo.- James vio que las dos hermanas se alejaban y se miraban intensamente.

*¿ **Lo mandamos al diablo** **?** **... Naa, mentira. ¡Míralo** **s** **,** **todos ellos gritan "socorro" tan fuerte que dañan mis oídos! Podríamos contarles algo y no ser como la vieja cabra, así podrían dejarnos pasar más ti** **em** **po físico con Harry.** *dijo Anastasia viendo a su hermana mientras pensaba en Harry y sonreía.

* **¡Aaaaan!** * Se quejó Alaxia sintiendo la necesidad de golpearse la frente como siempre que su hermana se volvía tan sensible. ¿Qué necesidad tenía ella de justificarse? Ninguna. * **No es necesario que me mentes a ese desgraciado director y tampoco necesito tiempo físico con Harry, para eso hemos traído los regalos, ¿no? ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto** **antes** **, no quiero volver a discutir contigo sobre este tema!** * Alaxia entrecerró sus ojos retándole a su hermana para que le rebatiese algo.

* **Puff, de acuerdo, no quiero discutir. Delante de ellos somos una unidad, nuestros problemas los resolveremos en casa, que no te quepa duda Alaxia.** * respondió Anastasia alzando una ceja y sonriéndole como siempre, aunque su hermana notaría la diferencia entre su sonrisa normal y su máscara.

* **¿Ahhhh?** **Esto es divertido…** **¿** **Acaso m** **e estás retando?** * Alaxia sonrió mostrando sus colmillos como siempre que se enfurecía y tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien. * **Por mucho que seas mi hermana mayor no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya esta vez, te estás equivocando y yo no voy a permitir que todo salga mal como con Tom, tenlo por seguro.** *Alaxia dejó de sonreír y se agachó a la altura de Harry cortando la conexión mental con su hermana para no tirarle de los pelos… O algo mucho peor.

El ambiente se enfrió, el aire golpeaba las ventanas y fuera se escuchó el sonido de un rayo cayendo.- Vaya, parece que va a haber tormenta. Jejejeje ¡Qué bien que hemos venido a verte antes! Tenemos unas cositas para ti Harry, espero que te gusten.- dijo An revolviendo el pelo de Harry y dejando de apretar sus dientes saboreando un poco de su sangre.

-Por supuesto, no nos íbamos a olvidar del onceavo cumpleaños de nuestro nene cuando esta edad es tan importante para los magos.- Alexia juntó sus manos, pero sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro y se mordió para evitar estremecerse del asco que sentía al ser tocada por el hombre lobo.- Tranquilo lobo, me obligaste a firmar un contrato, ¿no lo recuerdas?- inquirió retóricamente, se concentró y separó las manos haciendo que una bruma apareciese entre ellas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Sirius alerta, sin soltar todavía su varita.

-¡Hey, tranquilitos todos o probareis una descarga! Creedme no son divertidas como lo hacen parecer los muggles en la televisión. No olvidéis que somos aliados, así que bajad esas varitas AHORA, después de todo es un día muy feliz y no se debe malgastar peleando sin sentido.- espetó Anastasia mirando a los merodeadores mientras de sus manos salían pequeñas chispas blancas grisáceas.- ¿Verdad que sí, Harry? Seguro que quieres ver lo que traemos para ti, como prometimos no decirte nada seguro que estás impaciente por verlos. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Anastasia mirando a Harry mientras él observaba asombrado sus manos.

-Este es un fénix negro de mi parte, te cuidará y podrás enviarlo con nosotras si necesitas nuestra ayuda.- El fénix era el familiar más importante de Alaxia, ella ni siquiera se lo prestaba a su hermana, pero necesitaba mantener al niño tan protegido como pudiera… No quería volver a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado.

-¿En serio me lo puedo quedar?- preguntó Harry pletórico mientras extendía sus mano y el fénix se posaba en estas sin mostrar ninguna clase de reticencia.

-No te lo mostraría si no quisiera que lo tuvieras, no seas tímido, acéptalo.- Alaxia sonrió tiernamente ignorando la sorpresa que inundaba las mentes ajenas, sabía que nadie la había visto hacer ese tipo de expresiones, pero de vez en cuando ella también tenía sentimientos positivos hacia otras personas, no siempre quería desangrar a las personas o burlarse de sus sufrimientos.

-Este collar que ves lleva nuestra sangre y muchos hechizos el te protegerá de todo lo que quiera hacerte daño además de ser un traslador de emergencia por si acaso medidas extremas.- dijo Anastasia, devolviéndoles a la realidad, mostrando el collar gótico con forma de lobo y unas gemas que formaban sus ojos rojos carmesí.

-Muchas gracias.- Harry cogió el colgante y se lo puso al instante haciendo que un brillo carmesí le envolviese durante unos segundos, hasta que se difuminó y dejó de iluminarse.

Lily se había informado mucho con respecto a las dos reinas de los vampiros, se desconocía su procedencia, pero se sabía que habían vivido durante miles de años, tampoco se conocía una fecha exacta. En algunas leyendas se les mencionaba, pero siempre decían lo mismo… Si ellas se presentaban en persona se producía un exterminio, nunca había demasiados supervivientes.

Lily realmente las temía, pero si aquellas vampiresas le habían entregado un amuleto creado con su sangre, la cual por lo que tenía entendido contaba con múltiples propiedades, entonces no podía desconfiar de ellas, estaba convencida de que decían la verdad cuando aseguraban querer proteger a su hijo.

-Nosotras ya tenemos que retirarnos… Tenemos unos temas pendientes que zanjar, ¿cierto An?- el tono de voz de Alaxia era el más sardónico que había utilizado hasta ese momento. Llegados a ese punto ninguno tuvo la intención de averiguar qué inquietaba a ambas vampiresas, preferían que se marchasen para poder relajarse.

-Claro, nos volveremos a ver cuando menos lo esperéis. ¡Hasta pronto Harry!- se despidió Anastasia dándole un ligero golpecito en la frente de Harry antes de seguir a su hermana hacia fuera.

Harry se encontraba en el tren, se había despedido rápidamente de sus padres, su padrino y sus tíos. Lo cierto era que el ojiverde se sentía entusiasmado, hacía años que quería entrar a Hogwarts, pero sus padres habían estado a punto de enviarle a otro colegio, por lo visto no se fiaban de la seguridad de la institución ni del director.

Harry era consciente de que la sociedad mágica llevaba muchos años en tensión por los ataques del señor oscuro, pero Harry no se había visto afectado en ningún aspecto de su vida, al menos no tanto como otras familias. Él no había perdido a ningún familiar o amigo en la guerra, ni siquiera había salido de su casa lo suficiente como para poder ver los destrozos que causaban los mortífagos.

Harry no sabía porqué sus padres le protegían tanto y tampoco entendía porqué nunca le explicaban nada cuando preguntaba al respecto, siempre le decían que era demasiado joven para entenderlo y que en esos momentos tenía que aprovechar para disfrutar y tener una infancia.

El azabache no se quejaba, Lily y James Potter eran los mejores padres que podría haber deseado tener, pero lo cierto era que le hubiera agradado poder conocer y experimentar más, por suerte Hogwarts representaba esa oportunidad en su vida.

Podría hablar con más gente de su edad, podría experimentar la magia con la varita que sus padres le habían comprado (aunque no le habían permitido estar presente al recogerla, se había tenido que quedar esperando fuera con su padrino), por fin viviría todo tipo de situaciones, justo como lo habían hecho sus padres anteriormente.

Draco y él se encontraban jugando a una partida de el Snap Explosivo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y los distrajo a ambos, por ella entró una chica castaña con unos alargados paletones, que llevaba el uniforme puesto, Harry la observó, nunca la había visto por ningún lado ni sus padres habían mencionado a alguien similar, aunque tampoco conocía a todos los herederos del resto de familias.

-¿Habéis visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville ha perdido el suyo.- Harry se puso de pie y sonrió divertido por lo despistado que era su amigo.

-Neville siempre pierde a Trevor, ¿vienes a buscarle Draco?- el rubio le miró mal como intentando decirle: _"crees que un Malfoy como yo se va a rebajar a buscar un estúpido sapo_ _que tiene necesidad de huir constantemente de su_ _dueño_ _."_ -Entiendo, entiendo… No he dicho nada.- Así que movió la mano para despedirse y se aproximó a la chica castaña que le miraba con la barbilla alzada mostrando intriga en sus ojos.- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y soy amigo de Neville... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó extendiéndole su mano para presentarse formalmente.

-Hermione Granger.- Hermione aceptó dubitativa la mano, pensando que aquel chico intentaba burlarse de ella, pero en ningún momento le trató mal.

-Vamos a buscar a Trevor, él es muy activo y no le gusta sentirse encerrado… Aunque se lo he advertido muchas veces Neville no siempre le da el espacio que necesita.- explicó Harry andando por el pasillo atento a las ventanas y al suelo.

-Hablas como si pudieras comprenderle.- dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry para ayudarle en su búsqueda.

-Me gustan los animales y se me da bien tratar con ellos.- respondió Harry sin hacer alusión a su don, ese era un secreto que muy pocas personas sabían y no podía revelárselo a cualquiera, necesitaba conocer a la persona y tener suficiente confianza para decir esa clase de secretos.- ¿Eres una nacida de muggles? Nunca he escuchado hablar sobre el apellido Granger.- comentó Harry mirándola de reojo con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Hermione pensó que su impresión de que el chico era caballeroso había sido incorrecta, cuando vio que negó con la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente se paralizó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Por supuesto que no, yo soy un mestizo, mi madre es una nacida de muggle y me ha enseñado mucho sobre su cultura… Solo sentía curiosidad porque todos mis amigos son sangrepura menos yo y a veces es complicado que entiendan a lo que me refiero cuando hablo de objetos muggle.- Harry se sonrojó y se explicó atropelladamente comprendiendo que Hermione había creído que la había intentado menospreciar, pero sus padres no le habían criado para que tuviera una perspectiva tan intransigente sobre la vida, él no era nadie para juzgar a otra persona y mucho menos por sus orígenes.- Lamento si te he incomodado con mi pregunta, me dedicaré solo a buscar a Trevor y no te molestaré más.- Harry se adentró en un compartimento e Hermione se dedicó a intentar calmarse, se había apresurado al pensar que Harry estaba mofándose de ella… él solo intentaba ser amable y comenzar una charla normal, tenía que disculparse.

Harry vio a un pelirrojo muy parecido a los Weasley, solo que más joven, por lo que dedujo que aquel era uno de los hermanos de sus amigos que nunca había conocido. El chico le trató pésimamente, pero Harry se disculpó por meterse sin llamar previamente y salió (pensando en su fuero interno que debería evitar a ese chico puesto que parecía ser problemático).

Al salir retomó el camino creyendo que, seguramente, Hermione habría seguido buscando por su cuenta y que se sentiría cabreada con él todavía, pero cuando sintió un tirón en su camiseta se giró encontrándose con los marrones y profundos ojos de Hermione, quien parecía encontrarse arrepentida por algo que Harry no alcanzaba a comprender, ella no había hecho nada para sentirse así.

-Harry he actuado mal contigo, perdóname.- Harry le sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos por acto reflejo, por lo que no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que también se formó en el rostro de la chica.

-No tienes que disculparte… Será mejor que sigamos buscando a Trevor.- Ambos retomaron la marcha, hasta que por fin, después de más de una hora dando vueltas y preguntando, consiguieron localizar al sapo al final del tren, casi a punto de saltar fuera. Por suerte Harry le pudo atrapar antes de que Trevor continuase con sus impulsos suicidas, estaba seguro de que Neville se sentiría culpable y lloraría durante meses si el pobre sapo llegaba a morir.

Hermione y Harry le devolvieron el sapo a Neville, Harry intercambió un par de comentarios con Neville y se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa diciendo que debía regresar con Draco antes de que este se impacientase y fuese a montar un drama. Hermione sintió la necesidad de perseguirle y permanecer con él para seguir hablando sobre el mundo mágico y muggle como habían estado haciendo mientras que buscaban a Trevor.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Harry?- le preguntó Hermione a Neville queriendo saber más sobre el amigable pelinegro, Neville la miró sonriente mientras agarraba a Trevor y le acariciaba distraídamente.

-Harry y yo nos conocemos desde que nacimos, mis padres son muy cercanos a los suyos, tanto que mi madre es su madrina.- Neville siguió hablando distraídamente.- Harry es demasiado bueno y no se da cuenta de que lo es, no conozco a nadie que pueda hablar nada malo sobre él.- Neville había sido considerado un Squib durante muchos años, aunque sus padres le animasen diciendo que sería un gran mago, Harry era al único que no le había importado que él no mostrase ningún signo de poseer magia, simplemente le había aceptado por quien era.

-¿Realmente es así? No creo que pueda existir alguien tan amable, tiene que estar fingiendo.- Hermione se mostraba totalmente escéptica porque si Harry parecía ser tan perfecto no podría ser humano… ¿Acaso era un ángel?

-Le conozco desde siempre, Harry es incapaz de fingir. Se le nota enseguida cuando se encuentra incómodo o no está de buen humor.- Neville no se tomó a mal aquel comentario de su nueva amiga porque a él a veces también le costaba creer lo bondadoso que era Harry, le hacía parecer un ser superior.

Durante el resto del viaje Neville le dio un montón de información a Hermione sobra las plantas que conocía y que tenía en el invernadero de su casa. Hermione escuchó todo fascinada, sin poder terminar de creerse la cantidad de cosas que desconocía sobre el mundo mágico, nunca se había sentido tan perdida como en esos momentos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo todos comenzaron a salir al escuchar la voz de un hombre llamando a los de primer año, Draco y Harry iban discutían amigablemente sobre quién era mejor buscador. El rubio decía que en su última competición y el azabache fruncía las cejas mientras lo negaba y le respondía que él había salido victorioso en las últimas seis partidas que hicieron.

Harry vio a Neville y alzó el brazo llamándole por su nombre para que se acercarse, Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, los tres habían convivido durante toda la vida, pero Neville le parecía un llorón y no le soportaba, además el chico tenía la mala costumbre de intentar monopolizar a su amigo.

Neville se paró frente a ellos acompañado por Hermione, Harry se la presentó a Draco, quien solo la miró alzando una ceja déspotamente, al instante la chica supo que sería incapaz de hacerse amiga de aquel presuntuoso chico.

Los cuatro terminaron yendo juntos en un bote.- ¿En qué casa creéis que estaréis?- inquirió la castaña sintiéndose incómoda con aquel silencio.

-Soy un Malfoy, es evidente que acabaré en Slytherin, es la mejor casa de todas.- afirmó con convicción Draco, Harry le miró soltando risitas.

-A mí siempre me han dicho que parezco muy Hufflepuff, pero no lo sé.-respondió Neville avergonzado, él todavía temía que el sobrero seleccionador no le asignase a ninguna casa.

-Yo tampoco lo he pensando nunca, creo que cualquiera está bien.- Harry pensaba que todas las cualidades de cada casa eran increíbles, solo le tocaba esperar para ver dónde estaría.

-Harry deberías quedar en Slytherin, es la casa que más se adaptará a ti.- Harry volvió a sonreír divertido, su amigo siempre intentaba convencerle, como si dependiese del propio Harry el entrar a una casa u a otra.

-Creo que la casa que más valor tiene es Gryffindor, allí acaban todas las personas valientes.- espetó Hermione de mala manera, sintiendo cierta rivalidad con Draco, aunque no entendía el motivo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Harry llevándose un dedo a la boca distraídamente, reflexionando lo que quería decir para que se entendiese.- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que todas las casas tienen sus virtudes y sus fallas. No creo que haya que idealizar ninguna casa, ni llegar a fanatismos.- Harry les miró a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo mejor es ir a una casa que potencie tus cualidades y poder ser amigo de quien quieres, sin importar que no pertenezca a tu misma casa.- Tras esas palabras todos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en lo dicho por el azabache, y también absortos debido a las vistas que les proporcionaba el castillo.

La selección trascurrió rápidamente, Hermione acabó en Ravenclaw (puesto que el sombrero seleccionador había visto la conversación que mantuvo con Harry y al ver cómo había sido afectada decidió que aquella era la casa más apropiada para saciar su sed de conocimiento), Neville terminó en Gryffindor, Draco en Slytherin (para el deleite del chico el sombrero lo decidió apenas le rozó la cabeza) y Harry, tras varios minutos hablando con el sombrero y mostrándole sus memorias, fue seleccionado en Hufflepuff.

El sombrero le dijo que tenía muchas cualidades de toda la casa, pero que su nobleza y perseverancia le hacía un perfecto Hufflepuff, Harry no puso ninguna clase de queja, él seguiría hablando con todo el mundo y se esforzaría estuviera en esa o en otra casa.

 _:::_

 _Uola~!_

 _Aquí tenemos el tercer_ _capítulo de_ _ **Cambiando el futuro**_ _, ya sabéis que los personajes, en general, no me pertenecen, la historia es mía y lo mismo de siempre._

 _Sé que en el cap anterior dije que tardaría días, pero se ha torcido todo demasiado,_ _si alguno lee otros de mis fics pues podrá entender en parte lo sucedido,_ _aun así seguiré escribiendo con todo el empeño y el cariño que tengo, así que sed pacientes conmigo :)_

 _Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como lo he hecho yo y gracias como siempre a mi beta **Lobita22** por sus aportaciones... Por cierto, mención especial a **RavenGP** , estuve leyendo tu review y me llamó la atención lo que dijiste, así que revisé los dos capítulos y me di cuenta de una serie de errores o incoherencias que en su momento pasé por alto, así que gracias por hacérmelo saber._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


End file.
